Séparation
by Neko Sonic
Summary: Aprés, avoir aimez Sonic pendant des années et sortit avec lui... Quelque chose va tout changer... ShadAmy.


Par une nuit étoilée... Dans le parc de Station Square.

? : … Être seule a une nuit comme celle-ci... Alors que Sonic m'avait promit d'être là...

 **Bonjours je suis Amy rose, la petite amie de Sonic... Enfin même si on ne croirait pas, vu qu'il vient jamais me voir... Ni de nouvelles... Même aujourd'hui le 14 Février... Ou plutôt le soir... J'ai passez toute la journée seule...**

 **Amy** * _sanglote_ * **:** Bon... Il et temps que je le fasse... J'ai longtemps réfléchis...

Je commençais à marcher lentement... Le cœur brisé, sanglotant... Puis j'entendis au loin quelque chose tomber, je m'en approchais.

 **Amy** * _Étonnée*_ : SHADOW ?

C'était Shadow qui venait de tomber, je me précipitais vers lui pour l'aider et le transporta, inerte, jusqu'à chez moi, pour le soigner.

 **Shadow** * _se réveille_ * : …Je suis... Où ? * _il voyait flou_ *.

 **Amy** : Chez moi... Repose toi tu en a besoin, je vais m'occuper de toi...

Shadow se fit pas prier et se rendormit, mais quelque chose le tracassait : Que faisait Shadow dehors dans un parc, à une température et une heure pareille ?

 **Quelque heures plus tard...**

 **Shadow *** _se réveille en sursaut_ *** :**... MINCE AMY JE DOIT LA VOIR !

 **Amy** : Mais je suis là Shadow. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Shadow *** _surprit_ ***** : AMY POURQUOI TU ET LA ?

 **Amy** : C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé par terre après que tu t'ai écrouler au sol, et je t'ai emmener ici pour te soigner et te reposé. Sa va mieux ?

 **Shadow :** Oui sa va mieux... Merci .

 **Amy *** _choqué_ ***** : TU ET MALADE :TU A DIT MERCI, va dormir un peu...

 **Shadow** : JE SUIS PAS MALPOLI ! Puis je voulez te parler... Enfin plutôt te questionner...

J'étais encore sous le choc, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait me demander et vu que je suis curieuse, ça me permettra de savoir ce qu'il faisait là-bas.

 **Amy** : Vas y je t'écoute.

 **Shadow** : Qu'est-ce que tu ressent pour Sonic ?

 **Amy** : Ben je l'aime, c'est mon petit ami …

Je senti un pincement au cœur... Je disais ça … Mais il m'a abandonné le jour de la saint-valentin... Et il se comporte bizarrement avec moi...

 **Shadow** : Tu trouve pas qu'il agit bizarrement avec toi, alors qu'il et censé être ton petit ami ? Par exemple ne pas souvent te voir ?

 **Amy** : Ou veut tu en venir ?

Je commençais à trembler, craignant ce qu'il allait dire.

 **Shadow** : ... Amy... Je suis désoler... Mais...

Il saisit une photo qui était dans son gant et me la tendit... Mon cœur se brisa... Mon espoir... Mes larmes mouillaient mon visage sans que je sentes quoique ce soit...

 **Amy** : C'est impossible... Elle doit être truquée... Il ne peut pas...

 **Shadow** : Je t'en prie Amy... Vois la vérité en face... C'est bel et bien...

 **Amy** : C'EST FAUX ! TU MENT ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Je m'en allais en courant vers le parc... A ce moment-là je réalisais que Shadow avait raison... Sonic et Sally... Sortent ensemble... Sonic me trompait depuis le début... Et ça explique pourquoi je ne le voyais jamais... Il était avec elle...

Je me rapprochait et quand Sonic a eu le dos tourné, sans Sally à ses côtés, je lui parla.

 **Amy** : Sonic !

 **Sonic *** _surprit_ ***** : A c'est toi Ames ? Sa va ?

 **Amy *** _énerver_ ***** : Il n'y a pas de « ça va ? » qui tienne : QUE FAIS-TU AVEC CETTE FILLE, ALORS QUE TU ETAIS CENSE VENIR ME VOIR ?

 **Sonic** : A oups tu la vue... Et je t'ai oubliez c'est pas grave on remet ça un autre jour.

 **Amy** : OUBLIEZ ? ALORS QUE L'ON ET CENSER ETRE EN COUPLE ? UN JOUR DE SAINT-VALENTIN ?

 **Sonic** : A mince tu la prit au sérieux ?

 **Amy** * _commence a avoir une douleur au cœur_ * : Comment sa ?

 **Sonic** :Toi et moi ça n'a jamais été vrai. J'ai juste profité de toi et c'était marrant et distrayant. Ça fait longtemps que je suis avec Sally, et elle, elle est de sang royal, toi non, alors maintenant vas-t'en je veux plus te voir, tu n'es plus un jouet assez marrant .

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles... J'étais vide... Je pleurais tellement... Je partis en courant chez moi... Ne ressentant plus rien...

Shadow qui arriva derrière moi se cacha pour pas que le voi… Je pleurait... Cette vue l'énervait... Il grommela... Il arriva après que j'ai parlée avec Sonic (Sally revenait)... Je partie en pleurant... Shadow hors de lui s'approcha du « couple ».

 **Shadow** : OYE FAKER ET LA BITCH !

Sonic et Sally se retournèrent en reconnaissant la voix.

 **Sonic :** Qu'est-ce que tu nous veut ? Et pourquoi ce ton agressif ?

Sally se collait à Sonic sans dire un mots.

 **Shadow** : Pourquoi tu as tromper Amy, qui était ta VRAIE petite amie avec cette... Chose ?

 **Sonic** : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

 **Shadow** : Réponds !

Sonic prit Sally avec lui, et commença à partir.

 **Shadow** : OK, c'est toi qui l'aura voulu.

 ***Utilise Chaos Control se téléporta face a Sonic, et le téléporta avec lui et se retrouve seul avec lui***

 **Shadow :** Je répète ma question : Pourquoi tu l'as trompé avec cette fille ?

 **Sonic** : Parce que elle et trop lente, chiante, romantique et me colle trop !

Shadow était tellement énervé qu'une veine sortait de sa tempe, et mit un coup de pied aux bijoux de famille de Sonic.

 **Shadow** : Tsss... Restes à terre… Tu mérites pas de te tenir debout après ce que tu viens de dire... Je peux comprendre que tu ne l'aime pas... Mais ne la fait pas souffrir comme ça, car elle, contrairement à Sally, elle t'aime pour toi et pas ton statut de roi, ni pour la baise.

Shadow s'en alla, prit une rose rouge qui lui donna une idée et partit vers ma maison pour aller me réconforter... Et me parler.

Une fois arrivé, il me vit dans mon canapé hurlant, pleurant, se tenant fermement son cœur comme si je craignait qu'il s'en aille ou qu'il lui faisais extrêmement mal... Ce qu'il pensa être le cas.

 **Shadow** : Amy...

 ***Il me prit dans ces bras et m'enlace***

 **Shadow** : Je suis là... Tu n'es pas seule... Je te laisserais jamais seule... Parce que .. Je...

J'essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je regarde au-dessus de ma tête. Shadow m'embrassa.

 **Shadow :** Je t'aime Amy rose... Depuis que je t'ai vue... Mais je voulez pas te blesser du coup...

Je le saisis et l'embrasse à mon tour.

 **Amy :** … Je t'aime... Shadow... Je ne l'ai compris que récemment...

Shadow tendit la rose qu'il avait cueilli, et sortit une boite qui contenait une bague.

 **Shadow** : Amy... Accepterais-tu… D'être ma femme ?

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, avec un sourire.

 **Amy** * _en larme, avec un sourire_ * : Oui, j'accepte .

Shadow l'embrasse, et c'est ainsi que Amy et Shadow formèrent un couple et plus tard une famille...


End file.
